Marie Devlieger
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Marie_Devlieger" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Marie Devlieger is een hoofdpersonage dat van 26 april 2017 tot en met 28 juni 2019 vertolkt wordt door Lien Van de Kelder. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Marie is een intelligente, warme vrouw met veel energie en humor. In het verleden woonde haar gezin samen met een au pair, een inwondende nanny. Marie is ongehuwd en heeft geen kinderen, omdat ze onvruchtbaar werd verklaard. Ze heeft klasse en stijl, is sexy en speelt dat ook uit als het haar uitkomt. Maar Marie kan ook impulsief, manipulatief en tegendraads zijn. Dat Lars al heel wat flirts op zijn palmares heeft staan, is geen publiek geheim. Ook de naam van Marie staat op dat lijstje. De twee hadden een korte, maar passionele verhouding. In april 2017 blijkt Marie toch zwanger te zijn geraakt van Lars. Een echo van het kind was te zien tijdens de aflevering van 23 mei 2017 (Aflevering 5960). Niet veel later geven de twee hun relatie een kans. Zo leren we Marie beter kennen en biecht ze op dat ze reeds 2 vaste relaties heeft gehad in haar leven. Op 30 juni 2017 slaat het noodlot toe wanneer Marie haar zoon verliest. Ze heeft hem de naam Daan gegeven. Tegelijkertijd maakt Marie haar relatie met Lars gedaan. In februari 2018 heeft Lars een nieuwe vlam leren kennen op de wijnafdeling van een supermarkt. Marie is verbaasd wanneer ze verneemt wie de nieuwe date van Lars is. Het is niemand minder dan Inge, een jeugdvriendin van Marie. In maart 2018 komt het echter tot een breuk tussen Lars en Inge wanneer zij merkt dat Lars te veel met Marie. in zijn hoofd zit. Lars zoekt toenadering tot Marie. In diezelfde maand komt hij te weten dat Marie haar eigen vader nooit gekend heeft en haar moeder Sabine een prostituee was die thuis klanten ontving. In juni 2018 ontdekt Marie dat Lars haar bedriegt met een zekere Marijke. In diezelfde maand laat Lars Marie zitten om een relatie met Veronique te kunnen beginnen. In oktober 2018 kust Marie de veel jongere Cédric, die al maanden verliefd op haar is. In diezelfde maand gaan de twee naar bed. Niet veel later begint Marie zelfs openlijk een relatie met de 18-jarige. In november 2018 is Marie geschokt wanneer blijkt dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Ze is uitgerekend voor 26 juli 2019. In januari 2019, kort na het proces van Veronique, beslist Marie het uit te maken met Cédric. Later die maand krijgt Marie te horen dat zij en Cédric niet ouders worden van één kindje maar van een tweeling. Niet veel later blijkt één van de twee kindjes een groeiachterstand te hebben, wat 'TTS' of voluit 'tweelingstranfusiesyndroom' wordt genoemd. Terwijl Marie absoluut voor de twee jongens wilt gaan, lijkt het Cédric en hun omgeving beter om eentje op te offeren zodat de overlevingskans van het ander kindje stijgt. Een echo van de kindjes wordt getoond op 28 en 29 januari 2019. In maart 2019 wordt duidelijk dat Iris lesbisch is van geaardheid. Ze laat dan ook snel haar oog vallen op de bloedmooie Marie, die op dat moment zwanger is van Cédric. Wanneer Iris afstand wilt nemen van Marie en haar niet wilt betrekken in de zaak Evy, neemt Marie haar vast en kust Iris. Daarna verontschuldigt Marie zich voor de kus en vertelt dat niet lesbisch is maar zich gewoon even liet gaan. Eind maart 2019 belandt Marie terug in het ziekenhuis na plotse steken in haar buik. Eén van haar twee zoontjes zal het niet halen omwille van de hoeveelheid vruchtwater, met als gevolg dat Marie wordt geopereerd om de navelstreng te laten doorknippen. Ze noemen hun overleden zoontje Kamiel. In april 2019 lijken Marie en Mathias naar elkaar toe te groeien, tot grote ergernis van Cédric. In diezelfde maand beginnen de twee alsnog een relatie. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Marie studeerde in het verleden af als psychiater. Ze besloot om kinderpsychiater te worden, maar oefende die job om een nog mysterieuze reden nooit uit. Daarna richtte Marie zich op de - veiligere - psychologische kant van het bedrijfsleven. Ze heeft een kaderfunctie binnen een internationaal topbedrijf, waar ze anno 2017 al 4 jaar werkt, met een zekere Steve als baas. In het verleden heeft ze reeds veel managementervaring opgedaan. In juni 2017 slaagt Marie erin om de oude job van Simon bij 9House te bemachtigen. In augustus 2017 blijkt ze de 'nieuwe' accountmanager van Ninehouse te zijn. In maart 2018 biecht Marie op dat haar overleden moeder haar hele leven bepaald had, inclusief studiekeuze. Ze is namelijk psychiatrie gaan studeren om anderen te kunnen helpen die ook door hun moeder kapot gemaakt zijn. In diezelfde maand geraakt Marie haar job als go-betweenmanager bij 9House in de praktijk kwijt wanneer Lars de samenwerking tussen VDB Fashion en 9House stopzet. In april 2018 neemt ze effectief ontslag bij het bedrijf, zonder een schadevergoeding te moeten betalen en zonder opzegtermijn te moeten doen. In diezelfde maand biedt Lars haar de job aan van go-betweenmanager tussen VDB en haar nieuwe klanten: Présence en A-Motive. In oktober 2018 wordt Marie alweer ontslagen en moet VDB op zoek naar een nieuwe accountmanager. In het voorjaar van 2019 wordt duidelijk dat er accountmanagers in dienst zijn bij VDB. Ook wordt duidelijk dat Maries vorige werkgever in Londen Andrew Hackett heette en Marie dus werkte bij Weissmann Pharmaceuticals. 'Misdrijven' *De moord op Sabine Devlieger (maart 2011). *De moord op Evy Hermans (november 2018). *Poging tot moord op Iris Massant (voorjaar 2019). *Haar eigen dood ensceneren, met Mathias Moelaert als medeplichtige (voorjaar 2019). *Valse documenten tonen over de zogezegde dood van Kasper Devlieger (juni 2019). *Iris Massant haar hoofd tegen een wasbak kloppen met bewustzijnsverlies tot gevolg (juni 2019). *Het onder schot houden van Lars De Wulf en Veronique Van den Bossche (juni 2019). 'Trivia' *Marie is geboren op 5 maart 1984. Anno 2019 wordt ze dus 35 jaar. *Actrice Lien Van de Kelder zei niet meteen 'ja' toen ze de rol aangeboden kreeg door de makers van Familie: "Ik heb daar een tijdje over moeten nadenken, maar ben heel blij met alweer een nieuw intermezzo in mijn carrière. Ik mag mijn tanden zetten in een heel toffe rol die ik bovendien zelf mee vorm mocht geven." *Marie biecht de moord op Evy voor het eerst op tijdens de aflevering van vrijdag 5 april, pas een dikke 4 maanden na het misdrijf. *De makers van 'Familie' gingen Evy op een andere wijze laten vermoorden. Marie zou Evy opwachten achter een hoek en zou haar een spuit toedienen. De makers hebben gekozen voor een plotse dood om het nog geloofwaardig te laten maken. Dat bevestigt actrice Lien Van Kelder, die Marie speelt, in TV-Story. 'Generiek' Generiek8-06.jpg Generiek8-Zomer34.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' lien_11.jpg Marie_profiel.jpg Familie portret2017 marie 04.jpg Familie portret2017 marie 03.jpg Familie 27 portret wit Marie.png LoftLars-MarieBrigitteLarsAmelie-S27.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Devlieger Category:Marie Devlieger